


a game of catch

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Aaron Echolls is an Asshole, Bromance, Child Abuse, Duncan Kane is Trying His Best, Duncan Kane is a Good Friend, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Logan Echolls Needs a Hug, No Slash, Pre-Canon, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: Duncan has learned to avoid sleepovers with Logan.
Relationships: Logan Echolls & Duncan Kane, Logan Echolls/Lilly Kane (mentioned)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	a game of catch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asexualjuliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dance Our Little Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706790) by [asexualjuliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet). 



> heyyyy! so here's a pre-canon fic for you guys! hope you like it!!
> 
> for asexualjuliet because she loves Logan so much lol
> 
> please don't repost. characters aren't mine
> 
> TW: child abuse

Duncan has learned to avoid sleepovers with Logan.

Because Logan will talk in his sleep, and say things that worry him, and Duncan doesn’t want to be concerned. He doesn’t want to  _ know _ why Logan is the way that he is.

But he’s sick of Logan asking him, and he’s sick of being a shitty friend, so he relents and says Logan can come over.

“You have to sleep in my room this time, though,” he tells him, “If my parents find out you slept in Lilly’s last time-”

Logan's smile vanishes. “Yeah, I get it. Don’t worry about that. We’re kind of on the outs again.”

Duncan rolls his eyes. “Don’t even  _ tell  _ me why. I  _ mean  _ it.”

And so, that’s why Logan is lying across an air mattress in Duncan Kane’s bedroom, his legs hanging off the bottom because he’s too tall. He presses his face to his pillow. “I’m bored,” he announces. “God, these used to be so much more fun when we were younger. Sleepovers now are better with girls.”

Duncan snorts. “That’s because you’re not doing much  _ sleeping,  _ Logan.”

Logan hurls the pillow at him from the floor. “I mean, you’re right, but still- where for art thou  _ manners,  _ Duncan Kane? Celeste and Jake would be  _ ashamed-” _

He’s cut off by the pillow hitting him square in the chest. Logan falls back onto the mattress, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. 

Duncan laughs. “Meet karma. Ever heard of her? She’s a real bitch.”

Logan doesn’t answer. His eyes are glued to the ceiling, and his face is still frozen in the same shocked look from when the pillow was launched towards him. 

“Logan? Hello?” Duncan climbs off the bed, waving his hand over his friend’s face. “Dude. You there?” He pauses, studying him. “Holy crap. Logan, are you crying?”

“No,” replies Logan. “Jesus. I’m fine. Calm down. I’m just tired.”

“You’re definitely crying,” Duncan deduces. “Seriously, what gives?”

“I’m just sore.”

“Sore from what? A pillow fight?”

Logan winces. “I bruised my ribs the other day playing catch.”

Duncan frowns. “Sorry. I didn’t know.”

Smiling weakly, Logan shakes his head. “Hey, man, don’t worry about it.” He starts to sit up, but his face contorts into an expression Duncan doesn’t recognize, and he sits back down. “You know what? I think I’m just gonna go to bed.”

“It’s seven o’clock, Logan.”

Logan fiddles with the edge of the pillowcase. “I’m just sore,” he repeats. “It hurts to sit up.”

Duncan furrows his eyebrows. “From playing catch? Lemme see. I’m sure it’s nothing a heating pad can’t fix.”

Hesitating, Logan lifts up his shirt.   
Duncan’s blue eyes widen. Logan’s abdomen is splattered with angry purple and blue blotches, spread out over various parts of his stomach. _“What the_ \- what were you playing catch with? A school bus?” 

Logan is quiet. 

“Can I?” Duncan asks, gesturing towards his bruises. “I just wanna make sure your ribs aren’t broken.” 

“Do you even know how to do that?” asks Logan through gritted teeth.

Duncan gulps. “No.” 

What he doesn’t say is  _ this looks really, really bad.  _

Logan nods. “Fine, go ahead. But it’s probably fine.

Duncan gently presses a palm to his stomach. “Is this okay?”

Logan grabs his arm, fingers wrapping around Duncan’s wrist. “ _ Stop.  _ Okay, stop, that hurts, Duncan,  _ please-” _

Duncan pulls his hand away in an instant. “Logan, what the hell?”

“It’s  _ fine. _ It was just a game of catch, I swear.”

“There’s no  _ way-  _ stop bullshitting me, alright? Please, tell me what actually happened!”

Logan sighs. “My dad threw something to me and I didn’t catch it. It’s as simple as that. Stop babying me.”

“You’re in  _ pain,  _ Logan!”

“It’s  _ fineeeee,  _ Duncan! Nobody ever broke a rib from having some thrown to them! Calm the hell down!”

Both boys go silent, and Logan turns his head away from Duncan. 

Climbing back into his bed, Duncan’s mind is swarming with questions. Something doesn’t sit right with him. Something’s  _ wrong. _

The clock chimes 7:15 and Duncan’s still thinking about it.

Duncan swallows. “Was it thrown  _ to  _ you, or  _ at  _ you?”

When he looks over again, Logan’s asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments/kudos greatly appreciated.


End file.
